For Good
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. Elphaba let's Fiyero go that night in the woods, he returns to Glinda. And they get married. At first Elphie seems happy, but afterwhile. Happiness, turns to vengance. Musicalverse. FiyeroxGlinda
1. Chapter 1

Fiyero kissed Elphaba, but suddenly he drifted himself apart from her and looked up at the trees, and the cold darken sky. Elphaba touched his cheek, he turned his head and faced her, smiling. He kissed her gently and then found himself kissing her harder.

'Fiyero, fiyero! Stop.' Elphaba begged, Fiyero obeyed

'What's wrong? I thought we wanted to do this.' Fiyero said confusingly

'No...I thought I did. But now I see, you still love Glinda' Elphaba explained sadly

'I don't! I love you, just you.' Fiyero said eagerly, diving in for another kiss.

'I can tell when someone's lying. I know, my father and mother did that alot in their marriage' Elphaba said, very sure of herself.

Fiyero raised his knee and rested his arm and head on it, rubbing his eyes intenstly with his thumb and index. Elphaba touched his shoulder.

'I hate to say...You're right. I love her, and I try to tell myself fifty thousand times over again that I don't. And everytime I do, I love her even more' Fiyero explained with an intense tone.

'Then you should go' Elphaba said rashly

'I have to stay with you, I can't let them kill you!' Fiyero said in a determined voice

'I'll leave Oz, for good. You can lie to your men and tell them-' Elphaba's words were thrown off when Fiyero rose to his feet

'I can't lie! I've never done that in my life! Not once!' Fiyero shouted

They could hear the sounds of angry voices, a bright orange glow in the distance.

'They're coming after you!' Fiyero warned

'This is it...You have to go back now. ' Elphaba whispered

'Not without you!' Fiyero argued

'Yes...without me' Elphaba choked out

Fiyero gave Elphie one last, longing kiss. Then powered towards the mob, by the time he had reached his fellow soliders. He turned his head, and saw...Elphaba had taken flight.

'Where is the Witch, sir?' A solider asked

'She hit the back of my head, I was clean out for two hours.' Fiyero explained nervously

'Perhaps the wizard will see to you about the bump?' Another solider suggested.

'Of course' Fiyero said smiling

His soliders led him back into the city of Oz, where Glinda the good witch was with her servants. Crying to herself, she shooed them away as soon as she saw Fiyero approaching. He ran up to her and embraced her, not letting go of his fiance. He kissed her.

'Did she come with you?' Glinda asked quietly.

'She's gone, forever. I want us to be married as soon as possible! I don't even want to hear Elphaba's name anymore!' Fiyero said angrily,

'She made you come back didn't she? I don't blame you. I hate to admit to myself, but I'm not the easiest person to get along with' Glinda said jokingly

'No...you aren't. I think that's what I find so attractive' Fiyero said with a slight grin, he kissed her hand gently

'Everyone is waiting in the ballroom!' Glinda said excitdely

'Did you know I'd be coming back?' Fiyero asked curiously

'Maybe' Glinda giggled, Fiyero rolled his eyes.

He took her hand, and led her into the gigantic ballroom. And whisked onto her the floor, as he did one year ago at the Ozdust. Only this time, there was no reason to let go.

Elphaba watched them danced from the pale moon sky, smiling gleefully. Fiyero was happy, Glinda was happy. They were both happy. And nothing made this mean old witch happier, then seeing the two people she loved..together. Her broom swept up into the moonlight and dissapeared, finally...for good. Or so they thought.


	2. A Wedding Nightmare

Fiyero stood nervously at the end of the altar, the catherdal was draped with light green emeralds that dangled from the ceiling; a white satin carpet that was sprinkled with red velvet poppy petals (after an incident with them with a munchkin...they learned they were sleep-induced, so they couldn't use the actual thing) but nonetheless, Glinda's favorite flower was the poppy. Fiyero's best man, was his best friend and best chauffer Avaric tried to adjust Fieryo's royal green wedding coat. He shrugged him off

'Would you quit that?' Fiyero snapped quietly

'Sorry sir, but it's your wedding. And need I remind you-'

'Here we go' Fiyero mumbled

'I have driven you to approxmintley 40 schools in about 10 cities within the nation of Oz. Not to mention I have been your most allied confidante since you could talk' Avaric reminded Fiyero of the good ol' days

'I'm sorry, I shouldn't of yelled. But I have never been married before...it's a little new to me. Besides, I'm worried' Fiyero said uneasily

'Forget about...the other woman, sir. You have a beautiful woman that you are about to marry. The girl is good and gone, sire' Avaric explained

'You're right. Can I just say something?' Fiyero asked

'Of course' Avaric said

'You look nice in a suit' Fieryo said with a smile

'Thank you, sir' Avaric said as the grand Ozian wedding march striked up

As the emeralds poured like rain, Glinda waltzed down the isle in a grand Irish blue ballgown; a long white-sparkled wedding train trailed behind her. Fiyero couldn't see her face because it was hidden under a laced veil. Fiyero straightened his throat, and dapped the sweat off his brow. Glinda smiled as she took her beloved's arm, they faced each other.

The vows went perfectly, as did the exchaniging of the rings. But suddenly, after the rings were slipped on; Fiyero felt lightheaded. He could hear a voice in his head, that of Elphaba. She was screaming a curse over and over, suddenly Fiyero's vision went blurry and black; and infront of all his citizens and the people of Oz, not to mention his friend and fiance... he collapsed

_8 hours later..._

When Fiyero woke up; Doctor Fizzle, Glinda and Avaric were in the room with him. Glinda kissed him lovingly, he hugged her; more like squeezed her. He had thought with the curse, something had happen to his love. He looked around the room dazingly and saw his hand was in his Avaric's, he took notice that his wedding coat was in a chair on the far side of the room.

'What happened to me?' Fiyero asked softly

'Dearest...Are you feeling well?' Glinda asked as she stroked Fiyero's cheek temple

'Fine. Just tired' Fiyero stated as he let out a slight yawn

'You gave us quite a scare, sir' Avaric chuckled as he sat down on the bed

'I feel like I've been asleep forever' Fiyero grumbled as he sat up

'No dear, you were just out for eight hours...But it scared me when you collapsed during the ceremony. Fiyero, what happened?' Glinda asked frantically

'I could hear Elph...I was just feeling lightheaded, guess I took it to next level' Fiyero explained with a laugh

'You musn't worry, the wedding is finished...we're married, Fiyero!' Glinda squealed as she kissed Fiyero lovingly

'I love you, you know that?' Fiyero asked

'Of course' Glinda smiled sweetly and kissed Fiyero's cheek as she rose up

'Avaric, can I see you alone?' Fiyero asked

'Um...Glinda, can I have a moment?' Doctor Fizzle asked

'Of course, doctor' Glinda stated as she followed the doctor out of the room

'What's wrong, sir? If it's anything I can help with-' Avaric insisted

'Not this time. Avaric, I think Elphaba cursed me' Fiyero said worryingly

'Sir, if this is true. I think-' Avaric gave Fiyero's hand a light grip and smiled

'I know that Glinda should know. Oz could be in trouble if there young Prince falls down dead from a curse!' Avaric explained

'Relax Avaric, Elphaba may be...different, but she would never kill me.' Fiyero explained

'If that's true, then what did the curse do?' Avaric asked, they both gave each other worried looks


	3. A War On Both Houses

Fiyero and Glinda had a happy four-month marriage, and all that time Fiyero wondered what the curse had done; he could kiss Glinda, romantically and ayway, he could dance and sing like always, and the curse hadn't made him sterile...as a result of knowing, Glinda became pregnant within the first few months of their marriage; not with one but two children. Fiyero was going to be a father, it made him extremely happy; not happy, more or less, it made him joyful. Three months flew by, Glinda was well along in her pregnancy. Fiyero was sitting on the balcony that overlooked their city within Oz, Glinda joined him.

'Fiyero, why are you sitting here? It's getting cold.' Glinda said softly.

'I'm just thinking' Fiyero said with a distractive look.

'Surely you can't be worried about me or the children.' Glinda remarked worryingly.

'Yeah of course I worry about all three of you.' Fiyero said with a slight chuckle as he placed his right hand on Glinda's swollen stomach.

'But there's something else.' Fiyero said as re-entered his distracting state.

'You can tell me. Fiyero, I am your wife...I love you.' Glinda said modestly as she kissed Fiyero. He stole another peck on her lips.

'I love you to. But I can't see you get hurt...Or the babies.' Fiyero said nervously.

'They won't, I won't...Now, tell me what this is about?' Glinda asked in a calm voice.

'I...When Elphaba left, I thought it would be the end of everything. But it wasn't-She cursed me,Glinda.' Fiyero said uneasily.

'Cursed you? Is that why you fainted at our wedding ceremony?' Glinda asked, Fiyero didn't answer.

'Is it?' Glinda asked again, her tone of voice was strong and panicked.

'Yes. G, I wasn't going to tell you straight off why I passed out. How could I? It was the happiest moment of our lives...How did you expect me to tell you? Give you that kind of scare?' Fiyero remarked as rose from his seat.

Glinda took Fiyero's arm as he gazed on at the view of Oz.

'I only expect honesty from you.' Glinda said solemnly, but in her sweetly sincere voice.

'You go lay down, I'll be inside in a few moments.' Fiyero kissed Glinda on the cheek, she walked back inside the palace.

Fiyero looked at the lake that was trinkling outside the castle walls, he removed a flower from his lapel; Elphie had given it to him.

'You wanted a war, Elphaba. You're going to get one.' Fiyero tossed the flower into the lake, watching it's petals drift into the blue.


	4. The Curse

A few months later, Glinda gave birth to two twins; a boy and a girl. Since Glinda knew she was carrying at least one boy, she decided to give him the name Prince Proteus Paradise; and Fiyero KNEW he was going to recieve his little angelic girl so he gave her a name Princess Bryony Freesia. They gave them shorter names; Bry and Pro. They were two healthy babies, and by this time Fiyero had nearly forgotten about Elphaba's curse. But he was always reminded every day when he saw ten thousand guards outside the palace walls. One night, Fiyero was putting Bryony down to sleep.

"Well Bry, I guess you are going to have one GRAND lifestyle. Fancy clothes, a palace to live in, a king and queen as a mother and father." Fiyero chuckled

He kissed Bryony on the forehead and laid her in her bassinet, he leaned over it and letted her grip his finger.

"You are probably the bravest and sweetest little girl in all of Oz, Bryony Freesia. Did you know what me and your mother to go through to actually be together? Well, I don't tell you about that till you're older. Until then..." Fiyero kissed his index, middle, and ring and then placed the trio on Bryony's forehead.

"Sleep well, Bry." Fiyero whispered

Fiyero clapped his hands and the lights dimmed, he crawled into bed with Glinda and wrapped his arm around her waist. He began to doze off into a dream world...

_Several hours later..._

Bryony began wailing, Fiyero opened his weary eyes to find his sobbing child being held in his arms. He could hear thunder clash, it sounded so close. And then he saw lightning strike a tree...a tree that was right in front of him. It fell only a smidge away from him and Bryony. That's when he discovered it...he was in the woods!

"Hello? Who's here?" Fiyero asked in a loud shot over the thunder

There was another clasp of thunder and another flash of lightning, he could see a figure within that brief flash.

"Show yourself!" Fiyero ordered

Suddenly, out of the shadows, Elphaba emerged. Her eyes darken, her face solemn, Fiyero had never seen her look this terrible.

"Elphaba? Elphie, where are we? How did I get here?" Fiyero asked.

"You walked." Elphaba said simply.

"With Bry? Elphaba, what is going on?" Fiyero asked.

"Haven't you figured out the curse by now?" Elphaba asked.

"What have you done?"

"I couldn't kill you, that would be way too easy to guess. So, I thought about it. What would be more dear to you than your own life? The life of your beloved Glinda? Or the life of your children? Then I thought...Why don't I just take all three?" Elphaba explained.

"The curse...Oh my stars...You were going to make me kill my family weren't you?" Fiyero said quietly.

"Good job, Fiyero. Did those tiny fuses finally connect?" Elphaba asked sarcastically.

"Elphaba, you said you understood. You were the one who begged me to leave you!" Fiyero snapped.

"Until you married her! You weren't suppose to marry her, you were suppose to realize your error and come find me!" Elphaba mused.

"They were right...EVERYONE was right about you!" Fiyero yelled.

"Oh come off it, Fiyero! One day you say you love me and now you despise me?!" Elphaba argued.

"Look at what you are doing, Elphaba! You placed a curse on me just so you can watch me kill my wife and kids!

"If you are asking me to put an end to this, I won't do it!" Elphaba snapped.

"Then...a trade." Fiyero said quietly.

Suddenly, the thunder and lightning stopped and the skies began to clear. Elphaba, however, still looked glum.

"Trade?" Elphaba repeated.

"Yes...Elphaba, I will take any other punishment but DO NOT ask me to do this! Please...There has to be another curse you could place on me." Fiyero pleaded.

"There is one...I just don't know if you'll be able to tolerate it." Elphaba said solemnly.

"Name it."

Glinda woke the next morning, she was upset when she saw Fiyero and Bryony were gone. She quickly raced onto the balcony when she saw Fiyero remerging from the woods, carrying Brony in his arms. Glinda smiled and rushed out to greet him. She gave him a kiss.

"Where were you?" Glinda asked.

"I...I just took Bryony out for a morning stroll." Fiyero said wearingly.


	5. A Trade

Everything seemed well enough for Fiyero until dinner, then something odd happened. Glinda was sitting down and waiting to have supper with Fiyero who seemed a bit slower than usual, he finally came into the dining hall but stopped at the doorway. He felt an ache in his side, almost like a knife ran through him and was fiercly pulled out moments later, he waited for several seconds before it finally went away. He sat down next to Glinda and kissed her on the lips, Avaric was standing by he seemed to watch Fiyero more closely since the wedding.

"Fiyero, are you all right? You seem a bit shaky." Glinda noted.

"I'm fine. Only...tired, I guess." Fiyero shrugged.

"Well, Bryony seems to be so peaceful after your morning walk." Glinda smiled.

"She should. She's like me." Fiyero smirked.

Fiyero felt another small pain jab him in his side, Avaric could see something was clearly wrong. Fiyero and Glinda had their dinner, Fiyero kissed Glinda and left the dining hall. Avaric quietly followed him. It seemed Fiyero's pains were getting worse with each second, Avaric watched on in horror as the young prince finally fell to the floor moaning. Avaric ran to his side and helped him to a bed, he sat him down.

"In the name of Oz, sir. What is going on?" Avaric asked.

"I lied, Avaric. I wasn't going on a morning stroll with Bryony...I was about to kill her. That was the curse. Elphaba was going to lead me to the woods and force me to kill my own family." Fiyero stated.

"Then why didn't you kill her?" Avaric asked.

"I made a trade with Elphaba. She placed a different curse on me...She said slowly each day she was going to kill me, every pain that I felt would just be another day of my life being drained from me. She said by the end of this week...I would lucky to be alive at all. Avaric, why did I do something so stupid?" Fiyero groaned.

"Becuase you're in love, sir. You're in love and you are a good man...and a good father. You did it to protect your loved ones, and Glinda will be proud. Now, all we have to do is tell Glinda the truth and see if she can heal you..." Avaric began to stand up but Fiyero pushed him back down.

"She still can't know, Avaric. She'll try to go after Elphaba and I don't want her to get hurt." Fiyero said nervously.

"I have been your servant and friend since you were born! I refuse to watch you die because I sat by and kept my mouth shut!" Avaric argued.

"As your king...Don't tell her or I will have you put away." Fiyero said solemnly.

"All right...Just tell me what I need to do." Avaric nodded.

"For now...Just hold my hand." Fiyero moaned.

Fiyero was suddeny struck with another pain, Avaric took his hand and allowed it to be the pain relief. This pain was extremely bad...Fiyero passed out directly after this attack.

"You can't keep it up for long, sir. Nor can I." Avaric said quietly.


End file.
